Transformers Prime A tale of two guardians
by nobleboivin
Summary: Summary inside. No pairings. Just one crazed vixen. will be considered complete untill I can get more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime: A tale of two guardians

Summary: We all know Miko but what if there is more to her family than everyone thinks they know. Maybe it isn't Miko her host parents are scared of but someone or something else.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned unless they are OC's. This fic will feature one OC.

Chapter 1: Get the frag out of Dodge

Miko talks in Japanese with her cousin on the phone.

"I feel better now talking to you." Miko tells her cousin

"Well I don't. This bully needs a good but whooping."

"Vince probably does but it's not worth it or that's what Bulkhead says."

"Who is Bulkhead? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No just a friend I hang out with. Sort of like a big brother from the Big Brother program."

"Why are you in the Big Brothers and Sisters program? I thought you had friends?"

"I do."

"Uh huh, I'm coming down there."

"No don't. Please don't."

Miko hears the line go dead. She gulps. She calls back her cousin.

"I'm sorry the number you have dialed is no longer in service." An operator says

"Slag no." Miko gulps.

She calls Jack. Jack yawns as he answers his cellphone.

"Miko its 2 am in the morning. What's wrong?"

"I did something really bad. I mean something really, really bad."

"So call Bulk and tell him about it."

"No time. Your four houses from me so I need you to take me to Vince's."

"Why? What did you do this time?"

"I told my cousin about him."

"That's no big deal."

"She busted her cell phone and I just got a text from her husband saying that she's on her way here and on a war path. We have to warn Vince."

"So we'll deal with it in the morning."

"But Jack….?"

"Goodnight Miko."

Miko hears Jack hang up. Miko sighs.

"Maybe he's right. I don't think Saya will come down this fast anyway. Maybe I can catch her before she attacks Vince. Who am I kidding Vince is screwed." Miko whines

Miko jumps out of bed and gets dressed. She calls Raf and asks him to search for Vince's address.

Early the next morning Bumblebee picks the kids up.

"Bee we need to stop by the coffee shop on Stewards St. right now." Miko says

"Stewards St. Isn't that where Vince lives?" Jack asks

"Yes. Raf looked up his address for me."

"Miko is this about last night?"

"Yes."

"Miko what's wrong?"

"Look I lied about my host parents being scared of me. It's not me they're scared of. It's my cousin."

"What does she do for a living?"

"She makes dangerous people disappear."

"So your cousin is an assassin. For like the military or a crime family?"

"I'm not sure. I mean yes her husband is related to an Italian Mobster but her husband is a kitten compared to Saya."

"So what do you expect Vince to do? Leave town?"

"Yes."

"That's crazy."

"No it's not it's the truth."

Everyone hears a strange howl. They look and see a fox with an odd grin laying on Miko's front yard. Miko shudders.

"Bee. Please drive." Miko begs

Bumblebee drives away. Raf and Jack look at each other. They've never seen Miko this worried before. They arrive at the coffee shop Vince's family owns. Miko runs inside and up to Vince.

"Vince you need to leave town." Miko says

"Why should I bother listening to a freak like you?" Vince asks

"Because I told my cousin about you and she's on her way now."

"Ooh I'm so scared. What is she going to do?"

Before Vince can even think of another insult he watches his car explode outside. They see a Japanese woman who appears to be in her twenties staring at the coffee shop. Vince shudders in fear.

"Miko wasn't kidding." Jack gulps

The strange woman grins and disappears into an alley way.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime: A tale of two guardians

Summary: We all know Miko but what if there is more to her family than everyone thinks they know. Maybe it isn't Miko her host parents are scared of but someone or something else.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned unless they are OC's. This fic will feature one OC.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings and Revelations

* * *

After a long day of dealing with Vince, police, Fowler getting a strange call to cover it up, and school, Miko sighs as she rests comfortably in Bulkheads passanger seat. Bulkhead turns on his raido to some southing music. Jack and Raf sit in the back seat. Bulkhead goes to drive off but Saya stands runs up to Miko.

"Miko!" She exclaims and hugs her cousin.

Miko gulps as she feels her cousin's crushing grasp. Saya lets go.

"Nice ride. This belong to that boyfriend of yours?" Saya asks

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

"He's a guy and your friend and if I'm not mistaken a giant robot."

"I don't know what your talking about."

Saya snickers.

"Cybertronians all stink the same way. Fresh mech fluids and energies. If the cons sparks weren't so delicious I wouldn't bother with them."

"I think your watching to much mecha anime." Miko says nervouslly

"Hmm than how bout I rip out your friend's spark casing and show it to you."

Bulk head grumbles as he feels Saya pressing against his door. He feels the nails digging into metal.

"Please don't hurt him." Miko whines

"Miko!" The boys shout.

Saya suddenlly appears next to Miko in the drivers seat.

"Relax boys. I'm only cheaking to make sure my cuz isn't hanging out with a con." Saya says

"How do you know all of this?" Jack demands

"We better take her to base." Bulkhead states

"Well Bulk, a mech with brains. I like that." Saya states

Bulkhead blushes as he drives off. Minutes later Saya looks around the base.

"Nice club house Miko." Saya complements

"You still haven't explained how you know about us?" Arcee states

"A while ago I started picking up strange smells. Eventually it led me to some Decepticons and Autobots. The Autobot was red with horns."

"Cliffjumper?"

"Maybe. I learned the factions through their interactions. A few times I found a few cons and killed them."

"How could you, a human kill them?" Ratchet asks

"I'm not human cutie."

"But Miko is isn't she?" Jack asks

"I am but my cousin almost died so she was infuzed with a fox's spirit. I come from a fox family." Miko answers

"Fox spirit as in like from those cartoons I watch with you?"

"Yeah."

"Still why threaten Bulk?"

"Like I said, I don't want my cousin palling around witch cons. However we do have a problem." Saya says

"What kind of problem?" Miko asks

"You said Bulkhead was your guardian. I'm your family's fox. That's the problem."

"Its not a problem. You serve your other cousins and the gods."

"Yes but there is a contract with your family."

"Its not a breach."

"Any idea what they are talking about?" Arcee asks

"Nope." Jack answers

"Your just being a stubborn, jealous brat like always." Miko shouts

"I'm a brat? Your spoiled rotten!"

The two start cursing in Japanese.

"Sit! SIT! SIT!" Miko shouts

Saya suddenlly slams into the ground several times as if pulled by a great force.

"Damn your family and your power over me." Saya groans

"Your family too."

Saya growls as she shifts to her fox form. Jack and Raf get scared. The bots get ready to fire at the fox. The fox purrs as she rubs up against Miko.

"Yeah you better be sorry." Miko says as she pets the fox.

The bots lower their guns.

"So here's the deal boys. You gotta put up with me for a while because I'm Staying as Miko's guardian." Saya states

"But I'm her guardian." Bulkhead states

"We'll than I guess I have no choice to share her than."


End file.
